John I'm home
by Emerald snake eyes
Summary: "John i am home" Sherlock is not dead and he is back. how will John react? what fun will come of Sherlock's absence?  will john get his life and light back?


Hey, guys this time it a Sherlock fic.

I own nothing :( how sad.

I had originally intended it to be a one fic but hey thing change. Have fun.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thwack, crunch and just like that this man waltzed back into my life with his sly smiles and bloody cheek bones.<p>

* * *

><p>John pov:<p>

A year had passed since the Reichenbach incident and time had swirled past in a melancholy drone. Every day was a sequence of mundane tasks.

Feed yourself.

Go to work.

Go to your house.

Sleep. (If you can)

Feel sorry for yourself.

Every week day I would sit in the practice and I would be polite and courteous of course I was. And then as soon as the last cold victim had vacated my surgery I change. I say change it more like I re awaken so to speak.

I can't seem to concentrate (not that I need to). I can't do anything anymore. Any friends I had I lost. I do however make it a point to talk to Molly and Lestrade. But that's only because they insist on cheeking up on me. So I make a point to talk to them so they won't bother me when I cannot be bothered to pretend any more.

Then I go back to that flat. Hell, that smells of so much like roses. Everything screams Sherlock. I come back and there he is that smug smile. But he is not really there. I know that Mrs. Hudson cleared away his stuff and I had every intention of giving it away but I open the boxes and I just ended up putting it all back where it belonged. Giving it away was like admitting he was dead and I couldn't do I just...

Every night was the same routine I would curl up on the sofa with his night gown on. The sent that once clung to it had long since vanished. His violin lay dusty in the corner of the room save for a few finger print that blemished the grey shadow that covered the whole flat.

I don't remember the last time I smiled or laughed. It wasn't just that _he _wasn't here but it was like all the life had been surgically removed when molly had finally confirmed that it was Sherlock. He was the breath of excitement, the wind of change and the mellow easy breeze that made life... just made it easy.

As cliché as it sound he is the light of my life. He just barged in completely uninvited and just completely ... well just fucking made it ... fucking fantastic didn't he. Bloody broke though the grey hue that was my life after the army. Then when he was gone I was plunged yet again into a swirling grey nothingness. The pages of my existence are all blank. "Life goes on" that what people all say but they don't know. It's not a life. He was my life. It's not like I had anything I even tried to get back into the army but apparently my bloody psychiatrist say that I am unfit.

So now I am stuck in this never ending cycle of life. Just shadows swirling into nothing.

There is nothing

I am nothing.

Without him.

Why did he go!

I see him sometimes.

All the time.

Sitting in his chair.

Talking about nonsense.

Why?

Just... just

He is never coming back.

* * *

><p>Sherlock pov:<p>

I snuck into 221B easy when you have the key. As I snuck into the flat that used to be ours, I couldn't help but be thrust into the past everything was the same it was like I was just coming home. The only difference was the layer of dust that seemed to coat every inch of the flat.

John was curled up on the sofa in a fashion that greatly resembled my own. The resemblance was only enhanced by the fact that he was wearing my dressing gown. From the portion of his face that I could see I could tell he had been crying. After all this time.

Still. I'd seen him on the way to work and he seemed fine. What had I done? But I had to. Didn't i?

When he turned to face me something die inside of me and the ice mans colder brother shattered. By the time I had managed to pull the pieces of myself back together his eye lids began to stir and they fluttered open.

My first instinct was to run and hide. But I remained there frozen to the spot. But his eyes passed though me like the ghost I am. He merely inclined his head in my direction and tutted. And merely mutter something about needing a drink.

My eyes followed the hunched and sleep derived from of my Watson. What have I done to you? My poor John.

* * *

><p>John pov:<p>

Ugh. I was ripped from my dreams once more. My heart breaking slightly as the glare from the light of the street lamp. Oh look there he is again. Damn, I hate that! This time he was staring at me. Oh look two hours. Brilliant I am not going to get back to sleep know. Damn. "Fuck, best get a drink then." Wait what the hell he is still there. Oh god I am really going mad now. I walked up to the illusion and with a single finger outstretched I prodded his chest. Oh holy... g...gggg...god. I am going insane backing away I dropped to my knees it's can't be. "Sh...sh...sher...lock."

"John... I'm home."

* * *

><p>Hey,<p>

so did you like it people should i continue.

Next chapter john's reaction. how do you think he will react?

Love ya

See ya

Emerald

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
